The Rhovanion Affair
by Tiara Light
Summary: Even the smallest thing can change the course of history, but fate is much harder to shake. An unplanned fall into the river brings a man and a hobbit together. Warnings: Slash, inter-species.
1. Rapids and a New Friend

The Rhovanion Affair

By: Tiara Light

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Disclaimer: none of Tolkien's characters, ideas, or locations belong to me. I make no money from any of this. Now with that out of the way I hope you enjoy my latest offspring of my dust bunnies. Frodo and the Ring end up in Rohan and meet its interesting prince. Warning: Slash, interspecies Please R&R

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Book Time Line

Feb 3019

23rd Boats are attacked near the rapids of Sarn Gebir by orcs. The fellowship comes to close to the rapids at night and are struggling back upstream when the orcs ambush them, an arrow strikes Frodo between the shoulder.

'At that moment there was a twang of bowstrings: several arrows whistled over them, and some fell among them. One smote Frodo between the shoulders and he lurched forward with a cry, letting go of his paddle: but the arrow fell back, foiled by his hidden coat of mail.'

Great dread fell on the company. Legolas made it ashore and shot a great winged creature out of the sky.

25th Theodred is slain by a band of orcs.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

AU Time Line

Feb 3019

23rd The fellowship's boats are attacked near the rapids of Sarn Gebir by orcs. The fellowship comes to close to the rapids at night and are struggling back upstream when the orcs ambush them, an arrow strikes Frodo between the shoulder. Frodo is knocked out of the boat.

AN/ Parts marked with 'are quotes from the book', with Frodo removed if necessary. Quotes are taken from book 1 chapter 9 The Great River.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chapter 1 Rapids and a New Friend

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

'At that moment there was a twang of bowstrings: several arrows whistled over them, and some fell among them. One smote Frodo between the shoulders and he lurched forward with a cry, letting go of his paddle: but the arrow fell back, foiled by his hidden coat of mail.' Frodo was unable to regain his balance and with a terrified cry fell into the river, it's current sweeping him back towards the rapids.

"Frodo!" Aragorn calls as loudly as he dares frantically searching the dark waters to see where the ringbearer was.

More arrows rain down on them from the eastern shore forcing them to seek shelter along the western shore, 'under the shadow of bushes leaning out over the water they halted and drew a breath.'

'Legolas laid down his paddle and took up the bow that he had brought from Lorien. Then he sprang ashore and climbed a few paces up the bank. Stringing the bow and fitting as arrow he turned, peering back over the River into the darkness. Across the water there were shrill cries, but nothing could be seen.'

'The Fellowship looked up at the elf standing tall above them, as he gazed into the night, seeking a mark to shoot at. His head was dark, crowned with sharp white stars that glittered in the black pools of the sky behind. But now rising and sailing up from the South the great clouds advanced, sending out dark outriders into the starry fields. A sudden dread fell on the Company.'

' "Elbereth Gilthoniel!" sighed Legolas as he looked up. Even as he did so, a dark shape, like a cloud and yet not a cloud, for it moved for more swiftly, came out of the blackness in the South, and sped towards the Company, blotting out all light as it approached. Soon it appeared as a great winged creature, blacker than the pits in the night. Fierce voices rose up to greet it from across the water.'

'Suddenly the great bow of Lorien sang. Shrill went the arrow from the elven-string. Almost directly above them the winged shape swerved. There was a harsh croaking scream, as it fell out of the air, vanishing into the gloom of the eastern shore. The sky was clean again. There was a tumult of man voices for away, cursing and wailing in the darkness, then silence. Neither shaft nor cry came again from the east that night.'

'After a while Aragorn led the boats back upstream. They felt their way along the water's edge for some distance, until they found a small shallow bay. A few low trees grew there close to the water, and behind them rose a steep rocky bank. Here the Company decided to stay and await the dawn: it was useless to attempt to move further by night. They made no camp and lit no fire, but lay huddled in the boats, moored close together.'

' "Praised be the bow of Galadriel, and the hand and eye of Legolas!" Said Gimli, as he munched a wafer of lembas. "That was a mighty shot in the dark, my friend!" '

' "But who can say what it hit?" Said Legolas. '

Sam interrupts any further speculation, his voice wavering. "But what about Frodo!"

His question stills what little whispering conversation that has been going on, drawing attention to the fact that one of their number was missing.

"Aragorn what happened?" Legolas asks urgently.

"We were trying to get away from the current pulling us into the rapids; Frodo was braced kneeling in the prow of the boat when one of the arrows struck him squarely in the back, his mail shirt turned the arrow aside but the impact overbalanced him. He was in the water before Sam or I could even react." Aragorn pulls an arrow out the side of the boat near Sam and another out the loose fabric of his hood. "It was a close call for all three of us, it is almost like they were aiming at us in particular."

Sam snorts in disgust. "No doubt with Gollum about they knew exactly which boat they wanted."

Aragorn isn't sure if Gollum was the one to give them away or the ring so he says nothing in answer to Sam, instead he turns to Legolas. "I need someone to be our eyes in the night, will you go?" Legolas nods. "When morning comes I will try to find the old portage on the slope above us, we will need to move the boats below the rapids no matter what your elven eyes may find in the dark. We will wait here until morning then we will move the boats, if you are not back by the next morning we will have to move on."

With a piercing glance Legolas springs ashore and disappears into the night as fog begins to gather.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Frodo thrashes in panic as the cold water closes over his head, with a great effort he propels himself to the surface, when his face is above water he takes a great gulp or air, holding it he forces his body to relax. He knows that without aid he won't remain afloat for long and the weight of his sword, mail, and clothing will drag him under all the faster; but he is unwilling to part with the only defenses he has except as a last resort. The river is becoming louder and the water rougher; when Frodo feels something bump into his shoulder he instinctually grabs onto it. It is with a jolt that Frodo recognizes the debris he is clutching, the leaves still cling to it, a neatly cut branch of a mallorn-tree from Lothlorien. As he hauls the limb under his arms Frodo sees an image of Galadriel, in his mind, watching as a new flet is built near the Nimrodel and one of the trimmed branches falls into the stream to float downstream. She turns to watch as the branch passes by lifting her gaze her eyes seem to meet Frodo's like they had at their first meeting, but this time Frodo does not feel any trial in her regard only gentle encouragement. The vision fades and Frodo is washed into the tumultuous current of the rapids gripping the branch tighter until he can feel the ring hanging around his neck biting into his flesh. Frodo closes his eyes and hangs on grimly determined to survive, if for no other reason than to thwart the rings attempt to leave him.

After what seems like an eternity of dizzying spins and painful bumps the river smoothes out into a steady rush then begins to slow. Frodo looks up through bleary eyes to see if he can find the shore, but a fog has settled over the starlit river hiding all distinguishing features. With a sigh Frodo tries unsuccessfully to hitch himself higher onto the branch. He can feel his weariness pulling him into unconsciousness when the mallorn branch bumps into something jarring a cry of desperation from his lips. Then there is the sound of something wading into the water ahead of him, Frodo looks up to see the looming shape of a large horse, his exhaustion blocks out all but the vaguest sense of dread as the river carries him ever closer. There is a huge splash right next to him as the horse's rider dismounts, Frodo blinks rapidly trying to focus on the big person who is reaching toward him. He is lifted gently out of the water by strong arms, and nestled firmly against a man's well-muscled chest. Frodo marvels at the man's grace as he vaults to his horse's back even while encumbered as he is with a wet bundle.

"Please sir my companions will be looking for me." Frodo turns his face up river almost like he is expecting to see his friends hurrying down river to join him.

"Than we will wait for them in a secure location for I would know why they are traveling through the wilds with one so small." His rescuer's deep voice rumbles in his ears. "I am Theodred of Rohan little one, What may I call you?"

Frodo tries to straighten up so he can look at the man who was cradling him. "May I ask you a question first? I do not mean to be rude but I fear my journey has been difficult and there have been many rumors." Frodo feels the man stiffen and bites his lip.

Theodred voice is calm but there is a bite of proud steel running through it. "You may ask your question."

Frodo senses the irritation in the man's carriage and voice, and he considers his words very carefully deciding that here may be a friend unlooked for and separated from the Fellowship he would have to choose his own path to trust. "If an object of great power came into your possession, one that could obliterate all your foes and secure your place among the great of the world would you take it, and use it even knowing it was created with the vilest sorceries?" Frodo manages to twist around enough to watch Theodred's face as he contemplates the question.

Theodred looks down sharply and directly into Frodo's eyes, they stare at each other for a long moment. "Men of Rohan do not lie so it is often that we can see lies clearly in others, you guard many secrets little one but nothing in you willing lies. What you ask is a hard question, and I would ask you one in turn." Frodo inclines his head. "You say this object is vile and powerful, and that I could try to use it; but at what a cost?"

Frodo finally allows himself to relax into the warmth of the body holding him. "Enslaving your soul to the Dark Lord who even as we speak prepares to make war on the free peoples of Middle Earth."

Theodred reins his horse to a complete stop to stare down at Frodo in shock. "You carry such?"

"I carry it to its destruction." Frodo shudders; from dread at what is yet to come and with the cold of his wet clothing.

Theodred contemplates the small body in his arms. "You are not a youth." It is a statement not a question.

Frodo gives the man a wry smile. "Frodo Baggins of the Shire at your service sir."

"Holbytlan?" Theodred exclaims in wonder.

"You have heard of my people, that is most unusual, and you name us something other than halfling which is very good indeed. Holbytlan, I like that. We call ourselves hobbits." Frodo's smile becomes warmer.

Theodred chuckles softly. "Only in the fireside tales we tell our children, little one, Frodo."

As they begin to move again Frodo becomes somber. ""If the need arises I must ask a boon of you, do not allow anyone to remove the ring I wear on the chain around my neck."

Theodred nods. "It will be as you say my friend. And I think I know where you must go to fulfill you mission, for I see deepest fear in your eyes, if the stories that where passed down from Rhovanion beyond Mirkwood are true where my people were form originally. Until Eorl came to aid Gondor, in fulfillment of our ancient ties of brotherhood, in the Battle of Celebrant and these lands were given to us as a home we had ever been pushed from every land we called home by the Darkness, ever retreating southward to find new lands."

"Please hear me, even the truest warriors have been tricked by the power of what I carry." Frodo stares off into the night. "I have been sworn to secrecy about this, even what little I have told you is more than I should have revealed, but there is something in your eyes that speaks more eloquently of trust than a hundred oaths could."

"You honor me deeply my friend." Theodred leans forward to study the ground ahead of them, the action pressing Frodo tightly to his chest. "Pardon me, I did not mean to crush you Frodo."

Frodo shakes his head. "You did me no harm, rather it helped warm me up a bit, one really should not go swimming at night with your clothes on if you have no dry ones to spare."

"No you shouldn't, but soon we will be able to remedy your chilled state. A hot bath is by far the quickest, and very pleasant, way to drive the cold out of ones bones. Our path will take us to a sheltered island in to center of the fen, where my eored often camps when we have need to patrol this area, all will be well. I will send scouts out to keep watch for your friends, may I know who to look for?" Theodred intentionally draws Frodo closer to help share his heat with him.

"Three other hobbits, two of them my kin, and the other is a dear friend and my servant. An elf, prince of Mirkwood, a dwarf from lonely mountain who after all these long years of enmity between their peoples has been named elf-friend." Frodo laughs at the snort that issues from Theodred. "If you think it sounds amusing you should have witnessed the way the two them were constantly posturing and sniping when we first started out on our journey. Two men; one of them I am sure you have knowledge of as he is Boromir of Gondor, I fear for him in his desperation to protect his city at any cost. There have been many arguments already as to where our path should lead. The other is a ranger of the north; Strider is what we first knew him as, but Aragorn son of Arathorn is who he truly is. There was another but by his life our passage through the mountains was bought, the sorrow is still to near for me to have let go of."

"My people know much of sorrow, little one, do not fear to mourn for those you love but also do not forget the joy that they brought into you life." Theodred pulls his cloak forward to tuck around Frodo as he begins to shiver again. "Rest for a while little one we will reach the camp with the rising of the sun."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Tbc

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

AN/ This is where I usually put my reviews, but since this is the first chapter I will instead sit here and try to look cute while begging for cookies or reviews. Or and can throw things at me for starting a fourth story when my other three aren't even close to finished. This started when I was digging around the net looking for new interspecies slash that I haven't read when (bang) I found a story that matched Frodo with Theoden, cute. Then I looked up the time line and sure enough the Fellowship passed by Rohan before Theodred died, and I wondered if perhaps the Battle at the Ford of Isen was some how instigated by Legolas shooting down the Nazgul. And well, my plot dust bunnies are extremely hyper and tend to go off in weird directions, especially if they know they have my attention. 


	2. Portage and Understanding

The Rhovanion Affair

By: Tiara Light

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Disclaimer: None of Tolkien's characters, ideas, or locations belong to me. I make no money from any of this. Now with that out of the way I hope you enjoy the latest offspring of my evil plot dust bunnies. Warning: Slash, interspecies (human/hobbit) Please R&R

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Book Time Line

Feb 3019

23rd Boats are attacked near the rapids of Sarn Gebir by orcs. One arrow smote Frodo between the shoulders and he lurched forward with a cry, letting go of his paddle: but the arrow fell back, foiled by his hidden coat of mail.' They continue their journey after finding a safe spot until morning.

25th Theodred is slain by a band of orcs.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

AU Time Line

Feb 3019

23rd The fellowship's boats are attacked near the rapids of Sarn Gebir by orcs. The fellowship comes to close to the rapids at night and are struggling back upstream when the orcs ambush them, an arrow strikes Frodo between the shoulder. Frodo is knocked out of the boat and into the clutches of the rapids.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Previously Chapter 1

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Fellowship

Aragorn is not sure if that Gollum was the one to give them away or the ring, so he says nothing in answer to Sam; instead, he turns to Legolas. "I need someone to be our eyes in the night, will you go?" Legolas nods. "When morning comes I will try to find the old portage on the slope above us, we will need to move the boats below the rapids no matter what your elven eyes may find in the dark. We will wait here until morning then we will move the boats, if you are not back by the next morning we will have to move on."

With a piercing glance Legolas springs ashore and disappears into the night as fog begins to gather.

Frodo

"My people know much of sorrow, little one, do not fear to mourn for those you love but also do not forget the joy that they brought into you life." Theodred pulls his cloak forward to tuck around Frodo as he begins to shiver again. "Rest for a while little one we will reach the camp with the rising of the sun."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chapter 2 Portage and Understanding

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A thick blanket of fog mutes the light of morning as it breaks over the river. Aragorn leaves Gimli and Boromir on watch as the fog engulfs him as he leaves to search for the portage road that will lead them safely past the rapids. It is only a few tense hours later, when Aragorn scrambles back down the bank to the boats.

Relief is clearly written on Aragorn's face. "The path is a lot closer than I thought and it is still in good condition. We will be more comfortable, I think, on dry land that does not constantly move about under foot, and more secure as well. Between the three strong backs in our party we should be able to carry the boats up to it, rotating carriers so none of us becomes over tired, if the hobbits would be willing to help with the packs."

The hobbits agree readily, glad to have something useful they can do to help.

Sam is the first one out of the boats and very relieved to be back on firm ground. "Any sign of them, Mr. Aragorn?"

"I'm sorry Sam, it might take some time for Legolas to search the shores thoroughly. I do not believe that fate has led Frodo safe thus far only to abandon him to the river, so do not give up hope." Aragorn gives Sam's shoulder a gentle squeeze as he wades into the water to begin the process of unloading the boats so they can be hauled onto dry ground.

Pippin picks up the first pack he comes to and tugs it further away from the water. "Well don't just stand there moping help me move these things out of the way so the big folk can get the boats out of the water without tripping over this stuff. I wouldn't worry about Frodo none; he knows how to take care of himself Sam, he is the wisest hobbit in all the Shire even if he does seem to lack a bit of common sense about wizards."

"Just wizards?" Merry makes a choking sound.

"Well it is one of his worst habits that Sam here has never able to break him of. Well that and the penchant for outside knowledge he inherited from Bilbo, but really he couldn't avoid that what with all the comings and goings." Pippin amends good-naturedly.

Working together happily chattering about Mr. Frodo's bad habits, the hobbits manage to move all of the packs quickly. Then they sit and watch as the others manhandle the boats out of the water making it a sport to cheer them on when they make progress or to tease them if they slip or drop something. After slipping down slope and ending up sitting waist deep in water, much to the hobbits amusement, Boromir decides to give back a bit of the lip the hobbits are so happy to give out.

With a final push up slope to the boat that had caused his fall, Boromir turns to the hobbits. "Well my little friends, if moving these flighty things is so amusing perhaps you would like to demonstrate the proper manner in which to carry them."

Pippin sighs dramatically and flings his arms out wide. "'Tis not the boat that defeats us good captain but that we would not be able to see where we were going. And forbid the thought, if it were Sammy here that ended up in the water next, he knows not the fine art of swimming, then some brave strong soul would have to jump in and rescue him."

Boromir laughs and shakes his head at Pippin's saucy reply and the wink that accompanies it. "Impertinent tart."

Merry elbows Pippin and whispers loudly. "Hey Pip I think he likes you, he calling you pet names, and it's food no less."

Sam turns red and mutters about silly geese and proper behavior for gentlehobbits no matter how young they might be.

"Now, now there Sam we weren't meaning any disrespect by our teasing." Merry tries to soothe the irritated gardener.

"Oh I'm sure you didn't Mr. Brandybuck. In point of fact I am quite sure you have meant every word you have said whilst curled up in your beddin, whilst the rest of us are tryin to get an honest nights sleep." Sam folds his arms stubbornly. "And I says it's unseemly."

This time it is Merry and Pippin's turn to blush, Merry clears his throat. "You heard that? I am terribly sorry Sam I truly thought you were asleep, and you know we wouldn't disturb you with our flights of fancy intentionally, well at least not when we are all exhausted. But really Sam unseemly is such a harsh assessment."

Sam's jaw juts out as he frowns. "Fine, it's unnatural."

Pippin squeaks. "It is not! It is merely an interesting conundrum to occupy the cold nights with."

Sam raises an eyebrow, clearly not convinced. "And you wouldn't act on your current rather large puzzle if given the chance?"

Pippin looks highly uncomfortable with this question. "Er, well"

Merry slaps his hand over Pippin's mouth to prevent him from saying anything else. "Now Sam you know how Pip is when he gets these wild ideas, most of them just sort of fizzle out." Merry makes a vague gesture with the hand not holding Pippin.

Pippin wrenches Merry's hand loose indignantly. "My idea? I'll have you know I most certainly did not start this line of conjecture!"

"I know who and what has been discussed in detail." Sam splutters turning bright red again before making a couple of fuming pronouncements. "I don't want to know, and I ain't fixin' you nothin' if you come limpin' back to sore to sit down."

Pippin's jaw drops open in shock. "Sam!"

"What!" Sam snaps. "Isn't that what two of you are on about?"

Neither of the younger hobbits can truthfully deny that accusation, but they are now as thoroughly flustered as Sam is, because they thought they had been discreet in their interest. Sam grabs a pack and begins up hill with it working in complete silence for the rest of the morning. Sam's silent ire draws a number odd looks from the others in the Company but they are all to busy to question him on his unusual mood. By noonday all the boats and packs are safely arranged on the portage way.

They are just sitting down for a well-deserved rest and meal when Legolas rejoins them.

Aragorn jumps up to greet him. "Well met my friend. What news of Frodo have you brought us?"

Legolas fights to keep a smile off his face. "You seem very sure I bring news my friend."

"Of course, I have lived among the elves for many long years. Your expression is not near serious enough to be a cause for distress." Aragorn motions Legolas to take a seat and join them in their repast.

"I forget that you are to like an elf for your own good sometimes." Legolas laughs outright at the ranger, who grins back at him. "I found no sign of anything save a few birds until I was well passed the rapids and drawing near the fens of Entwash. There I found indications of a single horse wading into the river then back out. There to was a branch lodge in a tussock of grass. This is not unusual but for the coincidence that it was from a mallorn-tree, if coincidence it was."

The Company lets out a collective sigh of relief before a new worry takes up residence.

Aragorn's brow darkens. "So you believe someone pulled him out of the river. But who? No one lives in this area and it is rarely patrolled. I know there is a secure encampment near the fens but I have never seen it. Orcs do not usually ride horses, but there are men who serve Sauron and Saruman."

Legolas shakes his head. "I tracked the spoor left by this horse and rider until it turned into the fens themselves. Sound carries well across water even if it is choked by reeds and grass, I could here the voices of men greeting each other in a language that was wholly unfamiliar to me. Sentries I deem, set to guard against unwanted visitors, perhaps for the very camp you referred to Aragorn."

"I would not have guessed it was hidden within the fen itself. I wish I knew what you heard Legolas for I know the language of the Eorlingas and those of the wild men that would likely be used by our enemies." Aragorn looks troubled. Then Legolas repeats a couple of phrases carefully eyes unfocused as if he is looking inward. "Yes the is the language of the Eorlingas and among the words of greeting is a name which soothes my worry's. Theodred son of Theoden King of the Mark, this meeting is fortunate indeed for he is a good and honest man. We should be able to ask an audience of without fear of taking harm."

"Should we all go to them or would it be best if you went alone being the most familiar with their language?" Legolas ask quietly.

Aragorn looks thoughtful. "I am not the only one here who knows the language and though I know of Theodred I believe Boromir has had closer dealing with this king and his son."

Boromir nods. "I have known Theodred and Eomer his cousin since I was young. They are different from us, even if we have become warriors as they are; still we maintain written memories of greater things. They are wilder, simpler like the earth and trees instead of the carved stone and regimented finery that is Gondor. I would be recognized by most of the soldiers here."

"Less likely to be skewered then." Gimli grunts pragmatically.

Aragorn shakes his head in wry amusement. "They do not harm others needlessly, though I doubt not that we will be facing the sharp points of many weapons, even with Boromir's presence, before we are allowed to speak our business. Much depends on how Frodo is interacting with them right now. Is he silent about his mission and whom he is travelling with, is he only saying the bare minimum of the truth? Or has Theodred earned his trust enough to know what Frodo can tell him without breaking pledge, though he knows not how we fair and may need to act as if he is now alone on his quest."

"If you don't mind me saying so I believe that Frodo would consider himself alone and would pass judgement as needed in the matter of trust." Sam says breaking out of his silent irritation at the younger hobbits.

"Then I believe he has at least told of his companions and the worry that they would be looking for him." Legolas says softly.

"That is good old Frodo for you, always worrying over others first." Merry's lighthearted words help to ease the tension for the rest of them.

Aragorn nods. "It would be best for us to stay together as much as possible with the threat of orcs so close by."

"The Rohirrim value honesty almost as highly as they do their horses, so being open about how large our Company is would be the wisest course in this." Boromir says by way of agreement.

"Then we can agree on moving the boats to the other end of the portage way and properly dry mooring them? Then going inland to where Legolas lost track of our friend and waiting for them find us to seek an audience." Aragorn's words are both command and question.

They all nod in agreement even Boromir who is more than ready to make his way overland to his own home. After their discussion and meal is finished they begin the tedious process of moving the boats and packs. Merry and Pippin prove that they are quite capable of moving one of the boats now that they have smooth footing and an unobstructed path to navigate. Even with all of them working steadily, it takes most of the afternoon to transfer everything, and it is decided to wait until the next morning to face the Rohirrim.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Frodo murmurs in contentment, he feels warm and safe, and tries to snuggle even closer to the hypnotic sound of the heart beating steadily under his ear. Deep rumbles of laughter supplant the heartbeat, and Frodo becomes aware of the muscular arms surrounding him and the occasional splash of water.

"Don't get to comfortable little one we are almost at our destination. Open you eyes and watch the sunrise with me."

Frodo yawns and blinks open his eyes to watch silently as the sun rises, a soft smile settling over his face. "Very beautiful." Long moments pass as the glorious colors fade into the clear blue of a fine morning. "Very romantic."

Frodo sighs and begins to relax back into the arms holding him when a braid of long blond hair falls into his line of sight. Odd, he thinks, the only member of the Fellowship with long blond hair certainly doesn't possess such well-defined arms. Frodo's confusion is compounded when a horse's neck and head rise into view from where it had been nosing at a tuft of grass.

Theodred looks down at the hobbit in his arms quizzically. "Master Holbytla?"

Frodo's head snaps up. He stares up into at a face that is only vaguely familiar. Theodred watches without comment as Frodo's eyes widen and his pupils dilate then contract as he tries to sort through his jumbled memories.

A shudder passes through Frodo. "I don't remember what happened."

Theodred becomes very concerned with the wild look in Frodo's eyes. "I am Theodred son of Theoden of Rohan. I pulled you out of the river last night."

Frodo focuses on the man's eyes and Theodred meets the steadily. "Then it wasn't a nightmare? I had so hope it was, I used to have so many like that."

"You have a fear of water then?" Theodred asks trying to decipher the reason behind the traumatic memory lapse.

"Not particularly, but my parents drowned together in a boating accident when I was young. I used to have such horrid nightmares about it, then I went to live with my Uncle Bilbo. He would tell me tales of daring adventures to try to distract me, but I guess I just added all sorts of monsters to the dreams. After a while they faded away on their own. I dislike boats much more than I do water." Frodo shakes his head at his own silliness.

"Now that you are aware it was not all a nightmare what do you remember?" Theodred starts his horse walking again.

Frodo thinks carefully about the question, his thoughts flickering quickly through the depths of his eyes and he becomes paler. "To much." Frodo says grimly. "I remember: leaving the Shire almost to late, the barrows, Bree, Weathertop." Here Frodo stops to clutch at his shoulder as if in pain. "Rivendell, finding Bilbo again, the Council, my companions for the trip, Redhorn Gate, Moria." Again Frodo stops his stream of conscious remembrance with a haunted look. "Lothlorien, the river, orc arrows, cold water, a branch, the rapids, fear, warmth and trust." Frodo glances up of Theodred with a wan smile. "Those last two are of you, I really was terrified out of my mind by the time you pulled me out the river. I said some things that I most certainly should not have. I can for see some very long lectures about the necessity of secrecy in the near future. I doubt it will take Legolas very long to track our path and Aragorn is likely familiar enough with Rohan to guess at what the elf can't decipher."

Theodred nods in understanding. "It is a wise man that knows his allies and enemies well enough to tell the difference."

Frodo clucks his tongue. "He didn't believe the rumors, neither does Boromir for that matter. Between the two of them, I was sure they were good judges of the current situation. And seeing one of your horses up close I can well believe they are regarded as highly as your friends and family." Frodo reaches out to stroke the mane in front of him.

The horse he is petting flicks an ear back at him and holds it's head a little higher.

Theodred also rubs his horse's neck in thanks for his assistance during the night. "You have ridden before?"

Frodo shakes his head. "Not really, in the shire we don't ride very often. The few ponies that we have are for tilling the land and pulling carts. Buckland on the other hand keeps quite a few ponies for riding purposes; I learned the basics there when I was very young. There was the trip to Bree, but that was an absolute necessity not a choice. I have only been on a real horse once and I was far to ill to remember anything. So this is the first time I have truly been able to enjoy being on horseback, the company kept not the least of the attraction to travelling this way."

Theodred guffaws loudly as they enter an obviously military camp. "I was beginning to wonder if that the sunrise comment was an anomaly."

Frodo looks at the man coolly. "What sunrise comment?"

Theodred dismounts with such grace that Frodo barely feels the transition from horseback to ground. "Very beautiful, very romantic." Theodred whispers in his ear as a reminder then begins snapping out orders to the men around him in a language Frodo had never heard before.

When the rapid exchange of information finishes and Theodred moves to enter a tent a the center of the camp Frodo finally has a chance say something further on his earlier words. "If I had been looking at you at the time I would not have called the sunrise beautiful."

Frodo's comment distracts Theodred enough that when he enters his tent he trips over one of the rush mats strewn on it. "Verily Master Holbytla you certainly have a way of keeping a man off balance."

Frodo grins broadly at him. "I will have you know I am not that heavy."

The banter breaks loose another ripple of laughter from Theodred. "No you are not, and I dare say you could use a few square meals to add a bit."

"A more than a few I'm afraid, considering under normal circumstance hobbits enjoy six healthy meals a day." Frodo explains in his most serious tone.

"Really, well I am afraid a military camp such as this isn't equip so many meals. I do hope three meals will be sufficient to appease you hunger." Theodred sets Frodo down on a rush-seated chair.

"Actually I believe one meal is all that would be required for now." Frodo's eyes twinkle happily at the easy laughter he is drawing from Theodred.

A voice calls out to Theodred from out side and he invites them in. "Frodo this Grimbold and second in command. Grimbold this is Frodo, I found him in the river last night. He was separated accidentally from a party heading for Gondor by the river. They might come looking for him soon so I would like everyone to be aware that this party does have legitimate business here. There should be two men, an elf, a dwarf, a three other little ones."

"It will be as you say sir." Grimbold bows to both of them. "It is good to hear you laugh again commander."

"Yes it has been a while but I find myself completely at the mercy of young Frodo's wicked sense of humor." Theodred waves his friend out. "Can you send someone with morning meal for two and have a couple of the juniors bring water for a bath, I fear the river was very cold."

Grimbold catches a more than playful glint in Frodo's eyes when Theodred refers to him as young. He bows again before leaving. "Of course commander, master Frodo."

Frodo looks at Theodred with an intensity that the man had not seen from anyone before. "Unless you are trying to pass my kin and I off as children I think perhaps there has been a bit of a misunderstanding. I will be the first to admit that it a very easy mistake to make, especially when you add what I carry to the mix."

Theodred considers his words carefully because he has obviously said something that has potentially offended his guest. "It is true that I did not feel it was necessary to elaborate on racial differences. Some of my people are a bit superstitious at times, and our stories portray Holbytlan as being a magical race."

Frodo shakes his head. "We are not, we are merely very shy of loud races that are so much larger than ourselves. Except for a few unusual exception who seem to be fascinated by the differences."

Theodred nods and sits on a cushion near Frodo. "I would know what mistake I made by calling you and your kin young. I realize that your race is small by nature. I would imagine you are fully grown?"

Frodo groans and rubs at his shoulder fitfully. "After this I am going to insist that Aragorn allows me to carry the ointment that is used for my shoulder." Frodo shakes his head and drops his hands to his lap. "One of my cousins are indeed considered to be young as my people count years. My other cousin and my servant are fully mature hobbits. Out of all of Sam, my servant, is the norm of what we look like than the rest of us, often people mistake him as being older than I am. I do not look my age Theodred even if I find myself feeling far older. It is just a tiny part of the power inherent in what I carry that even unused and kept stashed secretly away it still holds sway over it's bearer." Theodred just looks at him uncertain what to say to that. "Theodred I am fifty years old."

Before Theodred can find anything to say about Frodo's revelation, they are disturbed again by a voice outside the tent. Theodred's short command to enter needs no translation. A young man enters carrying a tray bearing a generous amount of food, a couple of pitchers, and eating utensils for two. Behind the tent, there is a rattle and several voice throwing orders back and forth. After a time devoted to eating their meal, both Theodred and Frodo sit back to contemplate the other.

Theodred is the first to break the silence that has fallen between them. "So your burden distorts you age."

Frodo solemnly regards him for a moment. "It halts the aging process completely then begins to wear away ones mortality. The creature that bore it before my uncle carried it for almost five hundred years, he was once mortal, but after so long of carrying it he has been permanently altered by its power. Even now, he lives on unaging, tortured by both hatred and desire for the very thing that destroyed him. So yes I still look just as I did when Bilbo willing left it behind, the only bearer ever to do so but even he still yearns for it after the sixty years he had it. He was fifty when he found it, and he remained fifty in appearance until he released it, now he is physically aging to match what he should be."

"And what of you?" Theodred asks curious about how such a thing is affecting his new friend.

"I was thirty three when Bilbo left it to me, I am now fifty. But for me there are other things to take into consideration. I have already passed through the mortal veil once when I took a wound from a morgul blade." Frodo stops to touch his shoulder. "It will never heal. For the other two bearers the enemy was not actively calling to It, It's power is increasing with each passing day and as I get closer to It's true owner. And not even the wise can say what will happen when It is destroyed."

"You seem very sure it will be destroyed." Theodred says softly.

"What other option would you have me contemplate? All other paths lead to the destruction of the world." Frodo curls up on the chair retreating into himself.

"Come enough of this depressing chatter, it is time we got you out of those wet things and into some hot water. You can use one of my shirts as a night shirt while the rest of your things dry and air out." Theodred lifts Frodo down from the chair and leads him to the back of the tent. "All that clattering you heard earlier was several barrels being rolled up to sit above the bathing room, several each of hot and cold water. Once in place pipes are attached so all we have to do is turn a handle." Theodred stops before a huge oblong tub, he leans over to demonstrate the bronze handle for hot water and the silver for cold water.

Frodo looks at the tub apprehensively. "Its huge. A hobbit could get lost in that thing."

Theodred looks at Frodo then at the tub. "I had not thought of how it would look from your point of view, this could be a bit of a problem."

"Perhaps." Frodo agrees. "How much of a problem depends on you really."

Theodred looks at him in surprise. "How so my friend?"

Theodred is again speared with an intense look. "My comments about how I view you were not idle words Theodred son of Theoden."

"Then you do not mind if I join you bath?" Theodred is not as quick to meet Frodo's eyes this time.

"Does that bother you?" Frodo tries to judge what exactly is making the man uncomfortable.

"No!" The man answers a little to quickly. "It is just that you are..." Theodred stumbles over what he is trying to say.

"That I am to small, to delicate, to fragile, to pretty, to innocent. Am I getting close yet?" Frodo asks archly as he begins to undress.

Theodred chuckles. "You have heard all those comments before it seems."

"Or less flattering versions, yes." Frodo hisses in pain as he tries to lift his shirt over his head.

Theodred quickly kneels to help. In doing so he finds himself presented with three things he was unprepared for; a beautiful mail shirt, an inflamed wound on Frodo's shoulder, and the baleful gold circle of the ring. It is with a sick jolt in his stomach that Theodred realizes his hands have settled around Frodo's throat and he can hear a gentle whisper in the depths of his soul. Frodo's clear blue eyes stare back at him without fear, instead he can see only compassion and pity.

Theodred shifts his hands away until they rest firmly on Frodo's shoulders. "How do you stand hearing that thing all the time."

"Would you get that shirt you offered for my use." Frodo say softly, fighting his own battle with the ring after Theodred won his.

"Of course. I'll be right back." Theodred stands quickly to retrieve a change of cloths for both of them.

He also brings back some salve used on sore muscles, and an armload of towel. He moves a chair within easy reach of the tub to set their things on so they will remain dry. Turning around he finds that Frodo has finished undressing and is currently looping the chain through his mail shirt. Frodo moves over to stand beside the things Theodred has brought, he holds out his had.

Theodred quickly hands him a shirt that is now to small him, and watches as Frodo wrap the mail shirt inside it and lays carefully back on the chair. "It will be safe there for a short time." Frodo smiles tightly. "You have proved that, and believe me it is not happy to be ignored in such a way." Frodo rubs his shoulder.

"I brought some salve that, after the hot bath, might help your wound." Theodred opens the salve so Frodo can examine it.

Frodo smells a delicate blend of mint and honey wafting from the salve, and a sly smile crosses his face. "I am sure your salve has many useful applications." 

Theodred fidgets with the tub handles until he is satisfied with temperature of the water. "Yes it does, I suppose."

"Do you normally bath with your cloths on, or perhaps you have you changed your mind about sharing the tub?" Frodo's mouth quirks up in a teasing smile. "Come my lord if my forwardness bothers you or you simply aren't interested simply says so. After all there is no possible way that I being so small, alone, and completely vulnerable could ever hope to force my attention on you; nor would I ever want to do so."

"You Frodo Baggins are a sore trial to a man's resolve, but I know that you did not recognize me at sunrise this morning, it was not I you were speaking to." Theodred turns to face Frodo his face stony and determined.

"Silly man, my words were not address to anyone specific, they were merely a wistful observation. It is true I have had several passing fancies since I set out from my homeland, but I doubt any of them would appreciate that knowledge. Actually, that is not fair, Aragorn would probably be flattered but I don't think his betrothed would be very impressed. I'm not about to cross the daughter Elrond just because I think his adopted son is cute." Frodo shakes his head emphatically. "All elves are pretty so they just expect those around them to be smitten with them, as far as I am concerned that is a rather effective deterrent. And between you and me I just don't fancy dwarves at all, Gimli is nice enough but he to gruff by half and he fancies the elf."

Theodred struggle vainly to keep a straight face. "Is that so, what of Boromir."

Frodo widens his eyes in mock terror. "Uh, uh not going there. You have no idea what sort of vengeance my cousin can reap on a body if you get between him and something he wants, and he most certainly wants Boromir."

Finally, Theodred gives in to the laughter trying to works its way free of his throat. "Oh stop, you are making that all up."

Frodo just looks back at him smugly. "And I say it is all true."

"All right, I guess I will just have to accept your word for it. What about your own?" Theodred begins to undress slowly.

"The other Holbytla; Pippin as I have already mentioned is already interested in someone. He is also the youngest of the group, far to young for me to think about in such a way with a clear conscious. Sam is the oldest of the others and is technically my servant, though to me he is my dearest friend, and has a lovely lass waiting for him at home. Another lady I have no desire to cross, I have no wish to find how well she wields a cast iron skillet." Frodo ducks his head slightly. "Those things hurt. That just leaves Merry, and I won't deny we have tussled a few times. I would be more worried about the rest of your men if I were you, he is quite the robust character. He had a right jolly time in Rivendell and Lothlorien chasing any and every elf that showed the least bit of curiosity. The lad seems to think there is enough of him to go around indefinitely." Frodo shakes his head sadly at the optimism of youth.

"No lady of your own waiting?" Theodred asks by now becoming truly curious about the simple complexity of the being before him.

"Ah no, my uncle and I are rather unusual for being confirmed old bachelors. In case you are wondering, matched gender liaisons are a normal part of exploring life in our youth, most leave such things behind as they mature and settle down. Unfortunately, interest in any race besides our own is frowned upon on almost every level. I never really felt any strong attraction to anyone until this journey of mine led me among humans. I am afraid I have corrupted my two cousins with my abnormal interests." Frodo shrugs and blushes looking at the floor. "I realize I may seem to be very brazen to you, I do not normally behave in such a manner. I apologize for my unseemly behavior Theodred I have treated you with far less regard than you deserve it is just that lately I feel I have so little time left."

"How does the water feel to you?" Theodred watches Frodo quietly as he checks the water temperature.

"Nice and hot, perfect for cold bones and aching muscles." Frodo turns back to Theodred casting an appreciative eye on the naked man.

"My people's attitudes are very similar. I also know that when one comes so close to death it is common to seek comfort from the lingering terror in physical pleasure. I am flattered by your interest in me Frodo and I would not withhold any comfort I could give you, I just do no wish to be a substitute for someone else." Theodred picks Frodo up and steps into the tub, they both sigh as the hot water embraces them.

Frodo relaxes into the warmth that surrounds him from both the water and his companion, turning to meet Theodred's eyes directly Frodo strokes his face. "You sir are not a substitute for anyone. My desire for you is based solely on your own merits."

Theodred draws Frodo close so he can nuzzle his hair. "You smell like fish."

Frodo giggles. "And you sir smell like wet horse."

Theodred snorts amusedly. "Frodo I normally do not pry about former lovers, but I fear our differences in size may precluded certain activities. I know what you have intimated but I do not want to hurt you." Theodred fumbles for a polite way to ask what type of experience Frodo has.

"Hobbits celebrate the simple pleasures of life to the fullest, I have had ample experience in the intricacies involved in such matters." Frodo hesitates as he lifts his hand toward the knife wound still marring his shoulder. "There was another time after a great terror, simple death holds no real fear for me anymore, that I needed more than healing herbs and rest could provide. That is how I know about the way elves feel about such advances from the mortal races, but there were a few who had also passed through death as well that understood." Frodo chuckles and looks sidelong at Theodred. "I do seem to have a thing for royalty."

Theodred laughs heartily at this. "Oh you are a tease, here I thought you did not know who I was."

"Last night just out of the river I had no clue, but morning light oft reveals much. You do not seriously think Lord Elrond of Rivendell, which is sometimes called Imladris by some, would let someone with such an important task wander around without any instruction about what might lie ahead? No, no he is a better host and advisor than that, I may not know any language beyond the common tongue but I was drilled about the lands I might need to pass through. Not to mention that the quality of your speech, the richness of your clothes, oh and of let's not forget the obvious rank of the tent we currently occupying sort of gives it away as well." Frodo turns to straddle Theodred's lap. "Teasing implies that there is no intent to carry through, and I most definitely intend to finish what I start."

Any further conversation between them halts when Frodo wraps his arms around Theodred's neck and seals their mouths together in a searing kiss. Minutes tick by as Frodo delights in discovering his companion knows the tricks to breathing without having to end their kiss. Neither of them is aware of the passage time, nor are they inclined to release one another until someone hails Theodred from outside the tent.

Easing Frodo away regretfully, Theodred hands him a bar of soap. "It is not unusual to share hot water so go ahead and bath while I receive the scouts' reports."

Frodo moves to the other end of the tub and happily begins to wash the river silt from his hair and skin. Theodred goes about his daily routine of receiving his scouts' reports in person; he maintains an unwavering expression although much of what he hears disturbs him greatly. Grimbold is much amused to catch his commander washing his little guest back when he enters the tent to give the last report.

"Yes I am sure it is quite funny my friend but it is not like he can reach it himself." Theodred says in common so Frodo will know what the two were finding so funny.

Frodo puts on his best innocent look and turns toward Grimbold. "No one thought to pack a long handled scrub brush."

Frodo's comment sets both men off in laughter until Grimbold catches a glimpse of the raw scar on Frodo's shoulder. "You are hurt!"

Frodo's mirth subsides immediately. "It is an old wound, but the blade was poisoned so it still has not healed fully."

Any comment that Grimbold was about to make dies on his lips when Frodo shakes some water out of his eyes exposing the pointed tips of his ears. Theodred notices the odd expression that crosses Grimbold's face and glances at Frodo.

Theodred coughs to catch Frodo's attention. "I did not think to ask if your people had any unusual distinguishing features."

Frodo looks at Theodred in surprise then catches the stunned expression on Grimbold's face. He looks between the two in confusion.

"Your ears Frodo." Theodred says when he realizes that Frodo has no clue what was causing the reaction.

"My ears?" Frodo reaches up to feel them. "Oh, I had completely forgotten about them being different. I guess that is what happens when you haven't looked in a mirror for a very long time." Frodo looks sheepish.

"How many of those we are looking for have pointed ears?" Grimbold tries to clarify the image of Frodo's friends in his head.

Frodo shake his head. "Not Boromir or the dwarf." Frodo snickers suddenly. "That would look strange, a dwarf with pointed ears." Theodred dissolves into laughter while Grimbold tries to decide if he should be amused or concerned by his commander's guest. "Sam doesn't have pointed ears at all, and Merry's are just barely peaked not enough for most people to notice. For that matter, Aragorn's ears are slightly pointed as well, not surprising considering his bloodlines. And I should point out that our hair usually covers our ears quite nicely, you are the first person to even notice that I have pointed ears."

Grimbold begins to relax. "So no one will notice anything unusual?"

Frodo looks at Grimbold quizzically. "Beyond the fact that an Elf and a Dwarf are willing travelling together no I suppose not." Frodo emphasizes the fact that there is indeed an elf and a dwarf among the group.

"That is going to cause some unease in among the men to have such in camp." Grimbold worries.

"Then don't bring them here. Simply have them camp at an appropriate spot and I can rejoin them there." Frodo suggests what is to him a simple solution.

"They will simply leave you in our care?" Grimbold looks highly dubious.

"Tell them if they don't behave I will ground everybody older than I am." Frodo grins mischievously. "That will get the desired affect believe me."

"And who will that encompass again?" Theodred is still trying to remember everything Frodo had told him in such a short time.

"Our leader; Aragorn, the elf , and the dwarf." Frodo begins to giggle.

"That will make Boromir insufferable I would imagine." Theodred fights to hold his glee over seeing Boromir relegated to being a youth again. "He really has gotten under your skin hasn't he?"

"It seems to come naturally to him." Frodo observes.

"To true." Theodred agrees with a wicked smile.

"Of course the threat will only hold them for a short time, so I'm afraid you can't actually keep me." Frodo says cheekily.

Theodred snorts. "I think keeping you would be dangerous to my dignity, and a commander must retain some discipline of those under him. You my dear Master Baggins are a serious threat to my funny bone."

Frodo doesn't say anything but the heated look he flashes Theodred under his lashes needs no comment.

Grimbold coughs and a slow smile spreads across his face as two sets of startled blue eyes settle on him. "The little ones are not children correct?"

Frodo glances quickly at Theodred who nods. "We are not children, those with me range in age from 28 to 38. My people are highly affectionate by nature, but my friends and I are quite eccentric in our association with other races."

Grimbold nods in understanding. "There are always those of us who wish to understand the mysteries of the world around us."

Frodo smiles brilliantly at the man. "Then may I recommend you talk my cousin Merry, or Meriadoc Brandybuck I should say as it is his proper name. I am sure he will be quite happy to elaborate extensively on any subject you might be curious about."

"I will keep that in mind if I ever get the chance. Master Frodo, commander I wish you a good day and I will leave you undisturbed unless something important comes up." Grimbold bows and marches smartly out of the tent trying not to laugh at the twin blushes he receives.

"Was it wise to set him up with your cousin after what you have told me?" Theodred tries to pull Frodo close again.

Frodo wiggles free of Theodred's grasp. "Wash first, you still small like wet horse." Theodred laughs and claims the soap from Frodo. "The thing about Merry is if he does get curious I would rather have him bestow his attention on someone who is also curious and will not be offended or shocked by his behavior. Now turn around so I can wash your back."

Theodred submerges himself completely before he tuns his back to Frodo. Instead washing Theodred's back Frodo turns his attention to the man's hair deftly unbinding the heavy braid so he can wash it thoroughly.

Theodred leans into the clever fingers massaging his scalp. "It has been a long time since someone else has washed my hair, I had forgotten how good it feels."

Frodo bends forward to kiss Theodred on the temple. "It is my pleasure. With your hair braided like it was I didn't realize just how long it was." 

Theodred shake his head so that his hip length hair fans out in the water around him. "A warriors mark of prowess and virility."

Frodo laughs merrily at this. "Then the fact the male hobbit's hair rarely grows passed our collars naturally proves we are a peaceful pastoral people."

Theodred gently pulls one of Frodo's curls straight. "Ah but the curls hide the hairs real length even better than braids do."

"We can protect what is ours fiercely if the need arises. There have been a few battles within our borders, one against orcs about two hundred and seventy years ago and another against the white wolves a little over a hundred years ago. My uncle still remembers that one." Frodo says softly, his words a reminder of the power inherent in the burden he carries. He finishes washing Theodred's back in silence.

Theodred busies himself refreshing the water in the tub before he turns around and draws Frodo to his chest, hair cascading forward like a silken sheet to cloak them in soft golden light. "Frodo, yesterday is done and tomorrow can worry about itself, let it go and take each moment as it comes to you."

Frodo leans in until their lips are brushing together lightly. "Very wise advice."

No further words are spoken none are needed as the two meld their bodies together as one.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Reviews

Xoxoxoxoxo

An/ Frowns. I checked before I posted this chapter the first time (sobs) no reviews? After I posted it checked to see if it was posted correctly (shock) a review (weeps for joy) decided to repost chapter to include review. My betas and I have agreed. We Hates Verb Tenses precious, yes we does!

Xox

Baranduin

2005-06-02 ch 1, signed

Very intriguing premise! I'll look forward to your continuing the story.

AN/ Thank you so very much for reading my story and leaving a review. (Squeal, hyperventilate) sorry about that I love your web site and visit it a lot (pauses contemplates asking for autograph, er why is everyone staring). I'm still playing with how far to carry this story, my other lotr story was only meant to be a few humors drabbles and it has turned into an all out epic, interspecies slash of course. Hides eyes when evil plot bunny hops by, (whispers) I think I need a shrink. 


	3. A Race and A Farewell

The Rhovanion Affair 

By: Tiara Light

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Disclaimer: None of Tolkien's characters, ideas, or locations belong to me. I make no money from any of this. Now that, that is out of the way I hope you enjoy the latest offspring of my evil plot dust bunnies. Warning: Slash, interspecies (human/hobbit) Please R&R

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Book Time Line Feb 3019

23rd Boats are attacked near the rapids of Sarn Gebir by orcs. One arrow smote Frodo between the shoulders and he lurched forward with a cry, letting go of his paddle: but the arrow fell back, foiled by his hidden coat of mail.' They continue their journey after finding a safe spot until morning.

25th Theodred is slain by a band of orcs.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

AU Time Line Feb 3019

23rd The fellowship's boats are attacked near the rapids of Sarn Gebir by orcs. The fellowship comes to close to the rapids at night and are struggling back upstream when the orcs ambush them, an arrow strikes Frodo between the shoulder. Frodo is knocked out of the boat and into the clutches of the rapids.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chapter 3 A Race and A Farewell

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The Fellowship stirs to greet a new day. Their second dawn after the orc attack is brighter than their first due to the fog has fully lifting and not returning. The hobbits are much encouraged by the clear light of day and the prospects of soon being reunited with Frodo. Gimli is simply content to have his feet back on solid ground for a while. Aragorn and Boromir are lost within their own thoughts. Struggling with which path to take from here, whether to follow their hearts or their duty, and which is which. Of all of them Legolas seems to be the most nervous, pacing along the path whispering to the trees, highly unusual for one of the elder race known for their calm serenity. Suddenly Legolas stops pacing and darts into the trees following the sound of wings.

Turning with a sudden cry Legolas rushes back. "Ware the orcs are crossing the river above us."

"Orcs do not travel under the light of the sun willingly." Boromir is on his feet immediately one hand clamped tightly around the Horn of Gondor suspended from his belt, the other grasping his sword hilt.

"That fell shadow came out of the east. Orcs have ever been vengeful for the felling of a chieftain." Gimli says as he prepares to either move out or stand and fight.

Aragorn leaps to his feet. "How much time do we have?"

"They are just crossing the river, it will take time for them all to cross and regroup. If we go now we should be able make it to the fen and back again if there are no delays."

"Leave everything under the boats but your water skins and the lembas." Aragorn matches words with deeds stowing his own pack under a boat after extracting three smaller bags.

Legolas lifts a brow at the ranger as he arranges the bags on his belt. "That is more than just lembas."

Aragorn does not stop his activity of helping the hobbits stowing their own things. "I notice each of us has kept a few extra things, such as feathers, carving knives, or our gifts from the Lady, these are healing herbs which would take to long to replace if they are needed later. Now lead the way Legolas, but mind that the hobbits can not go as fast as you or I can."

"Don't worry about us none Mr. Aragorn we've plenty of rest for this, not like the last time we needed to run. We can get on well enough to keep up with Master Gimli." Sam puffs as they jog after Legolas until they reach more open ground.

"Hoy lad, dwarves can travel very quickly at need." Gimli blusters.

"Beggin your pardon sir, but our legs aren't that much shorter than yours and we don't pack as much ironware around with us." Sam responds before they all fall silent putting all their energy into running.

Legolas leads them unerringly towards the spot where he had lost Frodo's trail at the edge of the fens. Aragorn watches proudly from the back of the group as the hobbits prove that they can indeed keep up over the flat expanse of grassland they are covering. They have run for about a half-hour when a lone horseman approaches them. Legolas slow and brings them to a stop with a slight smile on his face.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

It is still dark when warm lips stroking his own wake Frodo to the knowledge that the passionate dream he was having is very much real. He responds eagerly to the kiss, causing his companion to chuckle throatily. Cool air across his heated skin causes Frodo to shiver when the other pulls back.

Frodo arches up to lick to the throat hovering invitingly above him. "And where pray tell does my prince think he is going. Come Theodred give me a proper good morning kiss."

"Our stories never warn us of the insatiability of the holbytlan. I need to have a word with our storytellers about adding a few lines to our old songs." Theodred says in mock seriousness as he settles closer to Frodo his mouth ghosting across Frodo's lips, moving teasingly as he speaks.

Frodo growls and wraps his arms around Theodred's neck pulling their mouths together forcefully. It is many long minutes before either of them is willing to release the other.

"Now that is the proper way to wake up in the morning, kissed breathless and most definitely ready for more." Frodo tells the man panting above him as he kisses a trail down his jaw to his throat and heading steadily down the well-muscled chest.

"Frodo, wait." Theodred catches his breath when two liquid pools of blue fire burn into him as Frodo looks up at him. "I was waking you so we might have breakfast together, the camp is already stirring for the morning and the food should be here soon."

Frodo slides back up, with a devilish smile, letting his body rub seductively against bare skin. "All right, but I fully expect to enjoy a vigorous dessert."

"Oh you most certainly will my holbytla, or perhaps I would rather be the one receiving such a treat." Theodred's hand massage Frodo's stomach and hips suggestively. Frodo looks a little surprised by the suggestion. "If that is what you want my prince I would be most willing to give it."

"We have not time for everything I want from you Frodo. But this one thing, to be able to join with you in give and take to form complete circle with our passion is too priceless a gift to let pass by. I want all of you my holbytla." Theodred rolls them over so Frodo is resting on his chest cradled in his arms.

"I will give you all that is mine to give Theodred." Frodo says with a touch of sadness.

"That is all I can honorably ask for my dearest one." Theodred tucks Frodo's head under his chin as his large hands stroke firmly up and down Frodo's back, his touch halfway between a caress and a massage.

"Oh that feels nice." Frodo stretches languidly against his living pillow.

Theodred continues his strokes now firmer now lighter soothing the delicate muscles beneath his fingers. "Frodo, who was lost to you in the mountains?"

Frodo tenses as the memory of Gandalf's fall comes crashing down on him, and he sobs into Theodred's chest. "A wizard named Gandalf, but more important to me is that he had been a dear friend since I was a young lad."

Theodred's hands still. "This is grievous news to me for the Gray Wanderer is known well to us, though strange are his way and dire are his councils. Will you tell me what happened, my little one?"

Frodo speaks softly in broken phrases through his grief. "We knew the gap was barred to us. We tried the pass. An unnatural storm drove us down. Wargs found us. We had no choice left, we could not outrun our pursuit. Gimli said his people had returned to Moria. They had and they died. There was something watching the far door. We could not retreat again. We passed through the darkness. We almost made it, but the last day in the darkness under the mountain evil found us. Something more evil and ancient then even Sauron's wraiths. Legolas called it Balrog, Gandalf called it the Flame of Udin I fear it is an evil equal or greater than any dragon. He warded our path and it dragged him into a deep chasm."

Theodred simply rocks Frodo in his arms as he cries freely. "So he fell into the darkness under the mountain, and only time will tell who wins the battle he might yet be fighting with this demon."

Frodo looks up startled. "You think he might yet live?"

Theodred shrugs. "I know not what powers the Gray Wanderer has beyond his knowledge and his sharp wit, but I know wizards are not like normal men. The Mark's foe right now is the wizard Saruman the White not Sauron, though it is hard to tell one from the other anymore."

Frodo shakes his head. "Even if he wins and survives there is no time for him to rejoin us for this trip. He will have to find another path to help those who prepare for war. I miss him dearly."

"You mentioned before that war is brewing." Theodred resumes massaging Frodo's back, diligently searching out tense muscles while he memorizes his small lover's body.

"A second darkness is coming, if I can not complete my mission then there will be nothing that can stand in his way. The first born are leaving, there are not enough of them left now to protect their own refuges for long let alone go openly to war against such power and the line of Numenor is almost spent." Frodo sniffles and gives Theodred a crooked smile. "Almost, but not quite, there is still an heir of the old line fighting against the darkness. There is still hope."

"There is still hope." Theodred agrees readily. "You carry much of that hope on your shoulders Frodo, just don't forget to keep some of it for yourself."

Frodo smiles painfully. "I knew when I took up this burden what it might mean. Let us not talk of such depressing things, that path is yet to be trod. Besides I smell food." Frodo's stomach growls loudly in agreement.

"Let us break our fast together, then I will see what I can do to give you something to hold on to when the path becomes dark." Theodred's hands glide up to entangle themselves in Frodo's curls pulling the hobbit up to enjoy another deep kiss.

A soft voice calls into the tent and Theodred responds, he tucks Frodo under the blankets on his far side and sits up to accept a tray loaded with food. After the other soldier leaves, Frodo frees himself from the bedding so he can satisfy his grumbling stomach. They eat in silence enjoying the simple but hearty fare and the companionship of the other.

"Full at last my holbytla?" Theodred sets the serving platter on the floor and spreads his arms to Frodo.

Frodo willing sinks into the embrace his lips seeking Theodred's mouth desperately as each passing moment brings their parting nearer. "I am afraid. There are so many things that might happen that would mean I might never see you again. I love you Theodred son of Theoden."

Theodred pulls Frodo tighter against his body. "And I you Frodo. No more talk my dearest, lay your claim deep within me."

"Yes." Frodo voice is thick with desire as he gives up his position clasp in Theodred's arms to slip down the man's body.

As Frodo's nimble fingers and clever tongue memorize Theodred's chest the prince tries desperately to control his cries, finally resorting to clamping a corner of the discarded blanket in his teeth. When Frodo tastes Theodred's length the man arches his back, his head thrashing, tension thrumming through his body with no way to express it.

Frodo nips Theodred's thigh and smiles up at the man noting his glazed expression. "The one thing I would like most to take with me from these stolen moments I can not have." Frodo's hands seem to follow there own will, sliding between Theodred's thighs to prepare the man, as he talks.

Theodred relaxes into Frodo touch, his voice only a husky whisper. "And what is that my love?"

"To hear your voice unbridled my prince." Frodo drops feather soft kisses on Theodred's manhood as he breaches the man's body.

"Then come back to me when this is all over my love." Theodred can see the hesitancy in Frodo's eyes.

"If I can." Frodo whispers like a prayer.

Speech falls away from them as they find a rhythm that will carry them into the heights of passion leaving the war torn world behind them for a few short minutes. When they come back to the reality that will soon separate them, they doze lightly in each other's arms until Theodred's men call them back to wakefulness. They are silent as the clean up and get dressed, for there is nothing further to say without losing courage. Frodo stands forlornly outside Theodred's tent watching as the noble man prepares to leave with most of his men. As Frodo fully acknowledges to himself how dear this man has become to him, a sudden idea strikes him. With a gasp Frodo dives into his pack searching, frantically for a small pouch he had almost forgotten he was carrying.

"Frodo?" Theodred kneels next to Frodo. "Frodo you need to set out now."

Frodo flashes him a quick look. "Just a moment my friend." With a frustrated grunt, Frodo thrusts his hand into the bottom of his pack feeling around hurriedly. "Got it!" Frodo pulls a soft velvet pouch out and spills a silver chain, much like the one he is wearing, out into his hand. "It is a spare," Frodo tells a confused Theodred as he leans forwards to clasp it around the man's neck.

"Frodo I can not accept this, you may have need of it." Theodred reaches up to touch the cool chain.

Frodo removes the leaf broach that adorns his cloak from Lothlorien and hangs it from the chain. "I can, and I do. I want you to have this as a symbol of how dear you are to me. Wear it always and remember me when all seems dark, and keep hope in your heart."

Before either of them can say anything further, a scout rushes up to salute Theodred. "A party on foot has left the river and is heading in this direction, also an outrider bears news that a mixed band of orcs has crossed the river upstream."

"Grimbold take Frodo to his companions and tell them of their pursuit. This is ill fortune, if we tarry any longer to assault this ragtag band the Ford will fall and nothing will stand between The Mark and the White Wizard. And yet I deem if we do not they may do great mischief before they are put to an end." Theodred places his hands on Frodo's shoulders squeezing gently. "Dear holbytla, I had hoped,"

Frodo lays his hand gently on the prince's chest, fingers splayed wide, stopping whatever he is about to say. "May your horses always be swift and your spears sharp." Frodo Kiss his brow and looks deeply into the tender depths of his eyes.

Theodred takes a deep breath in order to calm himself enough to maintain his outward composure. "I have nothing to give you in exchange."

"There is no need, your hospitality and friendship in enough. Now go protect your people. The other band will likely follow me, my burden calls to them, thereby sparing you their mischief." Frodo shifts under Theodred's intense stare but does not look away.

Frodo suddenly finds himself sitting in front of Grimbold on horseback and they are rushing through the fens.

"It doesn't look like I will get the chance to speak to your cousin of my curiosity." Grimbold say lightly to distract Frodo as he uses all his skill to urge his horse to go faster.

"Say rather that your meeting has merely been postponed, for who knows what the morrow will bring." Frodo says solemnly as his eyes seem to look far away.

"Let it be as you say." Grimbold pulls something from his saddlebag as they leave the fens. "This belongs to the house of Eorl, Thengel Theoden's father gave it to me when I came to live with him after the my parents died in a plague. It is one of a matched pair Theodred carries the other. It was his coming of age gift. May these two blades be as one again."

"I can't," Frodo pauses to rub tears from his eyes. "Thank you Grimbold I will carry it always with pride, and remember the riders of The Mark who have been so kind to me."

Grimbold smiles at Frodo for including him in his remembrance. "Look ahead, we approach your friends I believe."

Frodo shades his eyes and looks carefully at the group they are rapidly nearing. "Yes that is most certainly my kinsmen and friends, thank you for such a swift reunion. I will tell them of the orc band that is pursuing them, though with an elf among their number they probably already know. Fare thee well friend."

"It is my pleasure Frodo, now I will take my leave of you until we meet again." After setting Frodo gently on the ground, Grimbold wheels his horse around and with a final lift of a hand in salute he is gone before Frodo's friends can fully close the distance.

Frodo adds the small green and white enamel dagger and its matching sheath to his belt. The younger hobbits tackle Frodo in exuberance, landing all three of them in a tangle of limbs and laughter. Sam and Aragorn quickly sort them out and have them all on their feet again.

Legolas nimbly removes Frodo's pack. "We have to reach the river before our hunters catch up with us. I will carry your pack so you are free to run easier."

Frodo nods. "I know of the orcs, the riders of The Mark marked them when first they crossed the river."

Sam glances at his master, a frown gracing his brow. "What happened to your broach Mr. Frodo?"

Frodo's hand strays to his throat a soft smile playing across his lips. "It now guards a friend who needs it more than I." Nothing more is asked or volunteered.

Then there is no further room to talk as they race back to the river where their boats are hidden. There is no question of which road they must take, for there is no way for them to out distance the orcs on foot. The river provides them the only hope of safety until they can go no further. Even safely back on the river their urgency does not abate and they travel as quickly as they can, rowing for long stretches to cover as much distance as possible. Legolas assures them that the feeling of evil is falling behind them but the nagging sense of ill will never fully leaves them. When they finally stop on the shores above Rauros, they are bone weary and chilled through by their damp clothing.

As the evil of the ring preys upon a man's heart and the Fellowship breaks far away an evil man hisses in frustration. The light of Lothlorien driving him from the sickroom his mission unaccomplished and the heir of Theoden becoming stronger for each day he survives. The leaf broach that still hangs from his neck having turned an orc arrow from its fatal path and its creatures magic easing the poison from Theodred's blood. Even separated by many halls and much darkness the lady's power is felt in the golden hall by Theoden turning his ire from death to banishment. Eomer begs his sister to watch over their cousin in his absence, fearful of what might happen in the dark watches of the night. Paths are followed that fate will not allow to be changed and many great and marvelous deeds are done each fulfilling its part in a mighty song.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Tbc maybe

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Reviews

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

An/ Few and far between. Sighs. Then again, reviews are not why I write, but merely an encouragement to finish what I start. I write for the love of the characters, no matter what liberties I take. :Blows raspberry at stingy readers, grins: You can always tell me if you want me to write some reunion chapters. And you could go read and review my other Lotr story or soon to be stories, also interspecies but this time it is hobbit/elf(s):evil, evil grin: I couldn't chooses just one gorgeous blond brother, oh dear I am so bad. And the new plot dust bunny that has been driving me to distraction is Frodo/Elrond with assorted flirting on the side, bad author needs to get mind out of gutter but then life would be boring.


End file.
